Stranded
by andreanromanky18
Summary: The SG Combaticons ended up on the regular G1 universe. While things aren't gone how they were supposed to, they had to stay together, at least for the time being. But the story of them went bad, they had to live together with the ones they called their worst enemy, and romantical relationships cannot be avoided. Focusing mainly on Vortex and First Aid.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Most of this story was written in Vortex's point of view.

* * *

Go back and retreat, that's what I heard all over the place. Felt nice, though, to be back in kicking these Autobots' afterburners. In addition, it's even better to be able to have revenge to those blasted Protectobots after what they had done to my Combaticons and me. It hadn't end well, however.

Megatron was screaming all over us like that's gonna save him from the Ark itself. Onslaught did so, telling us to go back to base. The Autobots surely had the good fortune today, had been able to fight us back with the help of the mad scientist Wheeljack's creation, the Protectobots. Weird name, anyway. The name's Protectobots, but they more like the Destructibots, trashing the battlefield all over like the mad bots they are.

/Bad news, everybody. I got the feelings that we are being followed./ Brawl's voice rang over the gestalt bond.

/The heck? I don't see anyone./ Seriously, if Brawl's able to feel anyone following us, why I didn't see anyone up here? And behind me. /Your feelings must be at glitch./

/We should be cautious. The last time I don't believe to Brawl, I ended up on Hook's medbay./

/Still better than on the Ark's failed platform, Ons./ And the laughter could be heard from us.

/Speaking of the Ark, where is Blast Off? Haven't seen him up here./

/Maybe he retreated before us, being a coward he is./

/Rude one, Swindle. And I didn't see any relations between Blast Off and the Ark./

/Sometimes you have to defrag those too smart processors of you, Onslaught. They're both shuttle and fly, only Blast Off is smaller./

Or maybe Blast Off had gone into a trouble.

/I detected Blast Off's energy signal. It's ahead those cliffs. But it's not moving./

/Can you see anything, Vortex?/

/Can't. Too far./

/Let's go and investigate./

Wait, what?

/Didn't you hear Megatron? He told us all to retreat./

/I'm sure he'd be in better relief when he sees all of us. Anyway, we're far from the battlefield. Vortex, go there and check the area./

I sighed; sometimes being a helicopter didn't pleases me. So then, I went down there, and hoping Onslaught didn't hear my protests about always being told to check and investigate. I was expecting I'd find Blast Off there, wounded until he can't fly. What I didn't expect was seeing him in chained on the ground. Clearly someone did it, why would he chained himself anyway.

/Bad news, Ons. Blast Off's there chained on the ground./

/Chained? It might be a bait. Approach with cautions, everybody./

We arrived there, at the edge of the cliff. Correction, _they_ arrived there. I always have to go first and check. Duh. I went down to find that the cliff was actually not so high. I landed, and seen none.

/You guys can go down here. It's not too high, and I seen nothing./

They jumped, though I didn't really expect Brawl to jump. We found Blast Off laying there with chain all over his body. He's unconscious. It seems some had shot him with this chain and made him lost control and fell, then the impact made him unconscious.

"We have to get him back to base."

"How?"

"We… drag him?"

"Stupid idea, Brawl."

While they were talking away about how to get Blast Off back to base, I checked him. He's fine, only unconscious. The wings were fine, none broken. Only a few scratches and marks on his paint job. Fortunately he fell not too high.

"Don't move an inch."

Everybody froze upon hearing those words. That tone, that fragging tone…

Stepping away from the shadow of the cliff, was Hot Spot holding a gun, pointed right to Onslaught's backhead, and Groove.

Frag, how did I failed to notice them? And how did they managed to get here?

"Your plan was right, Hot Spot. The Combaticons reeally are dumb."

"Shut up, Groove."

So now, I understood what Brawl meant with 'being followed'. I don't want to ended up on First Aid's lab table again.

"Now thrown down your weapons and put your hands on the air, or your beloved leader's head here will be blasted to bits."

I was ready to thrown my tail rotor right to him. But not so long after, the rest of the Protectobots went down here. Frag.

/Now what are we gonna do?/ I asked through the bond.

/We can't just fight them. Not with that gun pointed directly to Onslaught's head./

/Just throw your weapon, guys. It'll be fine. And Vortex, throw your tail rotor in any minutes now. I'm ready./

I threw my gun as Onslaught told us and put my hands on the air. The thoughts of being under First Aid's lab table suddenly felt when I saw First Aid retracted away his mask. No… no… I don't want that to be happen again.

I threw my tail rotor right to the weapon Hot Spot was holding. Fortunately, that made a long enough distraction for Onslaught to attack and take the gun from Hot Spot. Surely the other Protectobots instantly aiming for him, but they didn't see the bomb fell on the ground that I attached to the rotor, which is also fortunately.

"Now throw away your weapons and put your hands on the air." Onslaught said.

"Or what, fool?"

"Or you'll experience explosion."

"Ha! Show us!"

/Explode it, Vortex./

/But you're-…/

/Do it!/

I exploded it, right in front of Onslaught and Hot Spot. When my tail rotor went back, I ran to take Onslaught whilst the others were taking their weapons and shooting at the Protectobots. Oh great, now we have 2 wounded.

Just before I could get Onslaught off from the new battlefield, a portal opened right behind us. I'm so sure what portal it is.

"Guys, what do we do? We can't get off from this battlefield!"

"Just go… through the portal… kaff It may end up kaff on the base. kaff"

"Save your energy, Ons. You sure need it." But that was when I realised something. I saw Onslaught with an optical ridge "What if the portal doesn't end up on the base?"

"But it's at… kaff at least better kaff than here."

I turned my attention to the others, though I myself wasn't so sure, "Brawl, Swindle, take Blast Off and retreat to the portal!"

"You sure?!"

"Just go back, Brawl!"

I took Onslaught to then portal, then. It's all white until I saw I was on another down of a cliff. A cliff that… coloured red?

For once I ignored it, at least Onslaught got a place to at least rest. Soon Brawl came out from the portal bringing Blast Off with him, and then Swindle. Then the portal closed itself.

"O~kay, where are we?"

"I'm not so sure myself." I turned my attention to Onslaught. He didn't take much damage, at least. Still, he needed help.

"Go search for anyone, Tex. I'll keep Ons safe."

"Don't even try to help him!" For sure. The last time he took care of anyone made Motormaster nearly killed.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

I transformed and took off. This place surely weird. The metal here had red colour. And there are some weird-looking green things on the ground. No one could be seen. No one.

Anyway, I'm not so sure that we were safe. Trouble always found its way to come to us. Sure it because of Swindle, pretty sure I think. But still, he's one of my brothers. And he made a good frag toy too. Heh, now I thought crazy thoughts. I already had a special relationship with Onslaught. He seemed the closest one with me. The others thought I was only a hard copter.

I had been wandering around for quite some time now, until I saw what appears to be a city, but it seemed so far away. Still a good news anyway.

/Hey guys, I found a city. But the problem is it seems it's so far away./

/Um, about problems, we have our own here,/ Swindle replied.

/Don't tell me you did something to Onslaught or Blast Off!/

/No, it's another story. And I suggest you better go back here./

I sighed, what had Swindle do this time? I hoped it doesn't have anything about Onslaught or Blast Off. Wait, did he said it's not about them?

I arrived at my gestalt's location and gasped. Ooh yes, this is another story.

I saw the Autobots holding guns pointed to my brothers. From up here it appeared like it. But those Autobots were coloured in a different colour scheme, though I still could see Optimus Prime heading over them. I then landed and held my weapon to them, which is I knew it's a stupid thing to do. But heck, Optimus Prime got closer and closer until he's right in front of me.

"Throw down your weapons and put your hands on the air."

Frag.


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought of any worse situation in my whole existence than this. I mean, being face to face to the Autobot leader himself? I'd prefer being on Nemesis' brig for a few solar cycles. But this Optimus Prime looked different. He's red and blue, with some hints of silver and white. Heck, all of these Autobots are looked different. Did they have a repaint or something?

"It looks like the Combaticons got a repaint. Heh, but we aren't fools," said the one with all brown, or red. He looked just like Ironhide.

Wait, repaint? Weren't they the ones who got a repaint?

/Okay, now what do we do?/

/Just do what they want. Maybe with a little luck we could escape from their base at a time./

/Ons, you're crazy! No one has escaped from the Autobots base! They could even kill us!/

/Do we have other choice?/

Ons' right. It's not like we had other choice. With 2 wounded, could this became worse?

* * *

It seemed the Autobots have a little mercy at least, one thing I could never imagine. They removed the chains from Blast Off, then carried him and Onslaught. I was hoping they'd just... drag them out of here. I couldn't be safe either, Optimus had his beloved Skyfire to watch me in the sky. I could've beat him right and now, but my teammates are there, on their mercy. Who knew what kind of torture they might do to them.

The flight to the Autobot base was all, honestly, a few worst hours I have experienced after when I was back at the hands of the Protectobots. But the view was strange, the metal felt strange, everything felt strange. Something is not right. And that fact was even more came into reality when we arrived at the Autobots base.

But, is it really their base?

It's under a mountain, with shuttle boosters on the entrance. Was that the boosters of the Ark? Were the Autobots had created another Ark? Ark 2? None of this made sense.

We were all quiet on the ride to here, and still not talking any words when we brought to enter and put to cells. The walls were painted yellow? Just before we were cuffed and brought to the cells, Blast Off woke up.

"Um… what… what happened?"

"Have a news for you, Con. You're a prisoner of the Autobots now."

Hearing that made Blast Off came wide-awake. He tried to struggle, even with his servos cuffed. I tried to calm him down, but he just didn't calm down, until I saw one of the Autobots shot a sedative on him, or I thought it is. In clicks, he went back unconscious and we were cuffed and brought to the cells, well, except Onslaught.

I saw the Autobots moved him to a different room away from us. It's not like we were able to fight. I'd like to. Seriously, I'd prefer to die in attempt to escape from here than to die bringing pleasures to them by being tortured. But Onslaught ordered us to be calm and surrender, I have to follow him. Wait, are they going to torture Onslaught first? It's unfair! He's hurt!

I hate this, being useless and helpless. We were put on different cells, and the cells disabled our ability to talk through the bond, which is a little surprise. They must've been experimented on the Protectobots to do this. We can't talk either, there are guards, which I'm sure were Sideswipe and Red Alert, kept watching on us.

Fortunately, only Blast Off and Onslaught were wounded. Correction, only Onslaught. The others didn't get shot, including me. Which is a miracle.

While on the cage, I tried to make sense of what had been happening.

Based on the facts that the Autobots had different colour schemes, on a spaceship, in a weird-looking area below a mountain with weird ground, my first thought was we were gone through a time portal. This could be Cybertron, but it's on future, who knew when. My second thought was this still could be the future, but considering the weird ground, this could be another planet. Yes, that's more logical. My third thought was-…

A message appear on my HUD, showing that my energy levels were 12% low. Aw hell, should I really go recharge now? My tanks were still 43%, which means I'm not hungry. But, yeah, I think it's still better to get to recharge now, rather than wait for emergency shutdown.

* * *

I woke up with a grunt. I heard some chatters and found that there was a change of guards. Night-shift maybe. I didn't really care about it. I hadn't fully woke up yet, though.

When I'm wide awake, I remember that Ironhide (?) had told us that we got a repaint. I looked to myself. There's nothing changed. White with a few of dark blue and brown rotor blades. My visor was still blue, and from the reflection on the wall, my mask was still white. I retracted my mask and also found out that my face was still white. And I still remember my teammates as well; they were white, not so different from me, except Swindle, he was cream, or I thought it is.

Aren't they were the ones who got a repaint? A massive repaint?

I then heard a door snapped open again and heard some footsteps. I looked to the outside and saw Onslaught and Optimus Prime entered. Frag, how long have I been recharging until the torture was over yet?

But, if it's a torture, why did Onslaught made here alive? And he seemed like hadn't take any damage to his frame. No… he was wounded when we got here. Did they… fix him? Were they going to torture him in front of us so we could watch our leader in pain?

I hadn't hear anything and suddenly the cage opened. Really? Then I heard Optimus Prime telling us all to come out. Even hearing his sound made me feel uncomfortable.

Then he gave me all the answers I've been waiting for. The explanation. He said that he had a word with Onslaught, and he explained that here was a different universe than we have back home. Here where the Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad guys. The sudden thought of fraternising with them came into my processor. Hell no!

Optimus told us that Cliffjumper of this universe had ever experienced what we were experiencing right now. I haven't seen him. We have just returned from our mission on the other side of the planet and then when we get back to base, Megatron told us to be on an attack. There was no time to chat. And when Megatron ordered us back to retreat, that was when we got confronted with the Protectobots and ended up here.

And the worst of all, we'll be staying with the Protectobots from this universe for the next few weeks until a new portal appeared.

Good or not, they were still Protectobots. And we, _I_, have a revenge to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I saw when I woke up was... Ratchet's hands working on me? What happened? Did the Autobots catch us? Had they started their torture on me?

"Good. You've woke up."

Too weak to do anything, I remained still, though I had the urge to get his hands away from me. Soon I knew that he was on a different colour, or it wasn't Ratchet, just someone like Ratchet with a different colour. But the symbol on his chest clearly indicated that he was one of the Autobots.

"I'm done. You were damaged mainly on your chest, but you're lucky it didn't reach your spark. Your facemask was also damaged, but I have the replacement so I replaced it away. Your mask appeared to be same build with Optimus'."

I tried to raise my hand to touch my faceplate, but Ratchet prevented me. And what was that about spark? "Don't try to move. You're still in recovery. But if you want to talk, it's okay."

Like it or not, I had to ask, "Wha... what haffnt?" I restated my vocals "What happened? The last thing I remember was I..." I don't exactly remember.

"You were hurt when we brought you in. Your friends are now inside the cells."

Ratchet stood up and walked to the door. I could hear him saying something like 'Why was I repaired him again?' and 'Primus I sometimes hate my job.' Then I knew that _he_ repaired me. He really did?

Not so long after, he returned with a few Autobots with him, all of them were in the wrong colour. But I could recognise one of them as Optimus Prime. So, my senses came and told me to prepare to fight. I tried to stand up, but retreated with a pain on my chest. I screamed, and it brought their attention. Ratchet came to my side and urged me to calm down. Of course I won't. I remained sat down and prepared for anything they might do to me.

After a few talking, Optimus finally reached me closer. Reflex, I felt scared, and anything else I couldn't even imagine, "Onslaught, it seems we have something to talk to."

To talk to? I thought it was time for the torture. "I won't tell you anything."

Optimus dismissed my previous statement and spoke with a normal tone, "Was it really that you came here through a portal?"

"Umm... yes?" Weird question. Maybe any other Autobots or one of my gestalts told him.

"Is it true that this is your original colour scheme?"

"Yes. I was created with this colour scheme and have never change it."

"Is it true that you have met Cliffjumper?"

"I haven't exactly meet him or fought him. As I heard, he was killed on a battle. Megatron have told me that once when we were on a mission, he met Cliffjumper in a red paint job from another universe where he said the Autobots were evil and the Decepticons were good. He already went back home when I returned from the mission."

"And what do you know about him?"

I was confused by all the questions. Were they really torturing me? I could feel that everyone on the room were looking at me. "I don't know anything much about him for he left before I meet him. However, I happen to know that he came from the universe where anyone were in different… colour… scheme?"

Soon I knew that anyone here were on a different colour scheme than usual. So it's true that the one I saw first was really Ratchet. But, if everyone here were on different colour scheme, it would only mean one thing.

"It seems that you have come into the universe of the red Cliffjumper. I am Optimus Prime, but not the Optimus Prime you've recognised on your universe."

"The one who wasn't evil." said someone who looked like Sideswipe.

"B-but, how did I get here? I don't remember anything I had gone into."

Ratchet then stepped a bit closer, "Do you remember you were walking into a portal? Or brought in?"

"I think…" Oh yeah, the portal behind us when we were battling the Protectobots. It must've brought us into here. Should I tell them?

I think no, "I remember we were walking into a portal, then I gone into emergency statis."

"That's it. The portal brought you here. It must be the same portal which brought Cliffjumper into your universe."

Optimus spoke, "Cliffjumper informed me that he has been helped by your Megatron until he came back, so I'd like to return the favour by helping you while you're here. You're the leader of the Combaticons, right?"

"Yes, I am." I looked to him, confused. It seemed many things happened whilst my gestalts and I were on the mission.

"I'd like to help you and your team while you're here, which I assume would take quite some time until a new portal open up. You're still Cybertronian by any chance, anyway. I'll tell Perceptor to calculate the time next portal would appear. In the meantime, I think you can't stay here in fear my soldiers would think you as the enemy, and there's no empty room for you and your team to stay. You can stay on the Protectobots' base."

Upon hearing that, I could feel my entire circuits froze. The idea of staying with the Protectobots was the worst idea I have ever heard. I myself was not too afraid being with the Protectobots, _this universe's _Protectobots, but I feared my team won't, especially Vortex. His previous encounter with First Aid in his lab table had changed his mental so much. First Aid tortured him _right_ in front of us to make me talk. Vortex told me a thousand times not to talk, but in the end, I talked. But even after I talked, First Aid wasn't stopping his cruel game, and it continued for a few days until finally Megatron came to save us.

"I-I wouldn't say i-it's bad… i-it's just… I th-think… can we stay with any other?"

He tapped his chin for a moment and then spoke, "I'm afraid you can't. The Protectobots are the only ones who's living on a different base than here, and I'm sure they could provide you with the necessary things you'd require."

Optimus seemed to be able to feel my concerns. "Is there something you concerned about this?"

A lot, honestly. But Megatron's words were still on my audios, never show weaknesses to the enemy, even though this was allies-to-be enemy. "I…n-no. There's nothing I'm concerned with. I-it's fine."

The one who looked like Ironhide spoke, "Look, th' Decepticon's scared."

I saw him looking at me with a grin. Just before I spoke, Optimus cut in, "If it's fine, then, we should talk about this to your teammates." He then turned to Ratchet, "I guess now he's able to stand up and walk normally?"

Ratchet glanced over me, "I think he is."

"Then, Onslaught, please follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delayed update. I was disturbed by my works -_- anyway, here's chapter 4.

* * *

Red, red, and all, wait, it's more like yellow.

Optimus had told us about this planet. This weird 'Earth' planet. No metal in anywhere. The desert, as how he said it, consist of huge rock formations and sand, so many sand. I wonder how old this planet had been. The Decepticons are here as well, and they're the 'bad' guys. Not the Decepticons I knew at home. Optimus told us to beware of them. Though I must admit, I felt better to be among the Decepticons, rather than Autobots, though it all flipped, swapped, or anything.

/Everything's good up there, Vortex?/

/Oh.. um… yeah. Just, things would be so much better if you realise we're going to the Protectobots' base!/ I still don't believe that we are _really_ going to the Protectobots' base. Someone help me, spare my fragging ember, and please get me out of here! I couldn't do anything! Not while (re)having Skyfire on my back. And Cosmos and Powerglide on Blast Off's, also. Skyfire's a scientist, anyway, and that means I could beat him quickly. But he's a shuttle, and I just a mere copter. He'll for sure beat me if I escaped.

/Calm down, Tex. It's not like it's forever./

Calm down, huh? How could he expect me to calm down?! When Optimus told us we all gonna stay at the Protectobots' base, I couldn't keep myself calm! I'd been thinking what kind of things they're gonna do to me, to my fragging gestalts. I couldn't fly straight and my rotors were keep twitching ever since I flew from the Autobots' base. A thought crept into my processor, what will happen if I attack Skyfire first so he couldn't fly and I was free to go? But I couldn't let my teammates there, at the hands of those Autobots.

Being in front of Blast Off, I could see anything up here. Including something in front of me, which looked like a city. And wait, was someone in there? I saw someone there, in the border between the city and the 'dessert'. Okay, zoom in.

I now saw two robots there. I didn't really know who they are. And by now… I regretted what I just did.

They were Blades and Hot Spot there. Oh, what should I do now? Can't just go away and left.

For a minute, I reconsidered the possibility of escape by beating Skyfire and Cosmos. How can I do it, what would happened if I truly did it, and I started freaking out when I saw Hot Spot's smile, or grin. What's it? Did he already has something in mind? Did he already tell Fir—_him_ to prepare his lab?! Had they planned something in mind?! That Optimus' speech was only a lie so they could have me back on _his_ lab table? To extract more info and to make my teammates felt disgusted and fear to watch me?! Had they planned all of these all along?!

So I didn't think of it any longer. I felt nothing then when a warning appeared on my HUD. The twitching of my rotors grew more intense and I can't fly straight. I could hear Blast Off yelling to me. And then followed by a massive black.

* * *

White came. Vision blurred. Boot finishing up. Audio system online. Processor felt like torn up into 2 pieces.

Vision slowly became focused and self-repair system came online and began scanning and fixing. I recognised that I was on a berth on someone's room. No medical equipment here and there. Just an energon cube on a table beside me. I couldn't remember anything much. I couldn't feel all my 4 rotors and there's no response from the rotor hub. I tried to move my hands but they were unmoveable. Comm equipment also not responding. What happened?

I let the boot finished and my hands and comm equipment came online followed by the rotor hub. Oh, yes. However, the pain on my hub was not the first thing I want when I woke up. I moaned, then dismissed that for a few clicks and checked my rotors. Rotors were folded down, three numb. I don't know exactly what's with them because I couldn't feel anything from them. One functional, at least. I was staring to the celling when I had the idea to comm my gestalts.

/Onslaught? Swindle? Blast Off? Brawl? Anyone?/

No reply. Their comms were deactivated. I couldn't sense them either. I rose my hand to touch my faceplates, only to found that there was _no_ faceplates. I freaked out instantly, got back on my aft and screamed and got back down when I realised that _my_ rotors were longer than from the hub to my aft. It hurts, it really hurts, even it felt by only one rotor. Okay, I raised my hips and folded all rotors up. Good thing they still responded commands.

Just when I was on halfway sat, the door opened and someone with facemask came in. I saw him, he saw me, then he rushed to me when he came to his senses that I was trying to sit.

"Don't sit! You're still in recovery!"

I didn't know who was it, but I followed and laid down once again. The reports from self-repair system came on my HUD and I read them one by one. Fortunately, no essential systems and hardware were needed to be repaired. Mainly just things I had already knew. Equilibrium chip was fine, fuel tank was half-full, not half-empty because I read on the reports that someone filled my tank a few hours ago. Wait, how long had I been offline again?

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine… just—" static came, and I tried again, "Just needed to have a recharge, I think."

The mech then sat down beside me, "How's your rotors?"

"They're just… I don't know what really happened with them, but I can't feel anything with three but the last functioning normally."

"Well, lucky for you to have four rotors…"

Lucky to have four rotors? What's he talking about?

"What happened?"

He sighed, "A few hours ago, when you're on your way toward here, you fell down with no exact reason. You transformed when you hit the ground and your 2 rotors were bent, 1 plugged out, but 1 still fine. We managed to reattach those anyway, and it's up to your self-repair system to see if they could be fixed for then. Not so long, maybe a day or two. You've been on statis for 8 hours already."

Fell down, oh yes. I remembered falling when I was going here. Heck, 8 hours? How high did I fly? Anyway, where's here?

"Well, here you are on the Protectobots' HQ. I'm Blades, I'm a copter too, just have 2 rotors, though. You're Vortex, right? If you'd like, you can now sit up."

Oh yes, Protectobots' base, I remembered. I sat up, here's Blades. He's another helicopter with 2 rotors. Hehe, I remembered it funny when it came to this situation.

Wait, what?

What am I doing here? Why was I on the Protectobots' base?! Did we got caught?! Where were the others?!

Then a wash of memories came after me. I remembered we gone into a portal of some sort, arrived into some crazy-looking world with a group of crazy-looking Autobots with weird-looking paintjobs. Then I knew that Blades, _this _Blades were coloured white, with small hints of red and blue. I don't care anyway!

I backed up and moved into the corner, "Stay back! Don't hurt me!" I don't care how pathetic I was look like, I just didn't want to be dragged to _his_ lab again!

"What's wrong with you? No one's gonna hurt anyone. Anyway, I have a cube for you." and I saw he take the cube from the table.

I stared right at him for a few moments. The lack of mask made me feel uncomfortable, knowing that the enemies, especially him and his fragging group, could see my emotions.

He just stared back, smiling, though he also used a mask, I could knew it from his optics. "Take it. Don't worry, there's no additions to it, only a few nanites that'll help you recover your rotors faster."

I doubted it. Maybe the reason he was acting like this is just because he was trying to get me submissive or he put something into the energon and then he'd use it to take me anything he wanted so he could get me open myself and then take as much information as he could get to help the Autobot discover the plans of Megatron to fail them and successfully launched the Ark 2 to outer space and bring all energon from out there and use it to conquer Cybertron and then the universe!

"No thanks I'm fine."

"No, you don't. Take it and don't make me!"

Don't make him?! Okay, I gave in. I just didn't want to be violated again. The last time before now I made him do anything to me was then he forced an interface to me so I want to walk by myself to the lab of _his_. Please, I had endured enough with them. I didn't want to have it all over again. I moved slowly, only raising my hand to reach the cube and then take it fast as I can. My optics kept focusing on his movements, any movements he made, and then I withdrew my hands quickly. It took a few tries but eventually I took the cube without even got him angry.

He seemed understand why I did that. And, it was then I came to my senses that _he_ wasn't the Blades I knew. My gestalts and I were on a different dimension where the Autobots were good and the Decepticons were bad. I still don't trust them.

When I started drinking, I could remember it all. How I fell down before, I remembered there was a warning on my HUD that RAM was full and so was my processors, thinking about different possibilities of escape by beating Skyfire and Cosmos and it all started only by looking to Hot Spot's smirk! What a way to crash.

So much for the revenge. I can't even stand Hot Spot's smile. Fortunately, they used facemask, except Streetwise and Groove which only using visor, but it wasn't a big deal since I didn't knew him so much and had never face to face with him.

When I finished my drink, I could see him looking at me. I put the empty cube aside whist staring back at me. He then looked away with… was that embarrassment? I didn't dare touch his EM field and certainly hoped he wouldn't touch mine.

"Sorry for that, it was just… I wasn't on the leash. Anyway, I heard your story." He looked at me again. "And if there's something I done which you think disturbed you, just tell me." He then smiled again.

I just nodded. Get the frag out of here, maybe?

"Oh, and… Hot Spot had arranged your and your teammates' room. Because there's no empty room around here, then we have to pair off. You're with me, since he thinks we're both copter and it'd be best to get along."

WHAT?! I'd never want to spend even only one night with any of them! What if he take advantage of me? What if he do something to me? And more 'what if's thought. But what could I do? If I protest, he might wound attack me anyway.

"I won't spend a night with you." I scowled.

"Yeah, we'll see." He sounded amused, "You looked pretty comfortable in my berth after all."

What? His berth? I looked down the berth I had slept on.

"No, I don't mind you if you sleep in there. I'd take the sofa if you think you're not comfortable with me being around."

I didn't move an inch and kept staring at him.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna walk on you and stab you with my rotor blades."

This time I really asked, but nothing related with the previous sentence, "What time is now?"

"It's 21:33 Earth time. You'd better get used to it since the time between Earth, this planet, and Cybertron are different. And—wait, 21:33? I should've a meeting with the others! See you later, Vortex! And don't forget to get back statis, your system needs it."

He stood up and left. The moment I think he had gone far enough, I started freaking out. I ran to the door, checking whether it was locked to keep me in. Fortunately, it wasn't, and I went outside fast as I could, and managed my rotors not to touch the doorframe, only to find myself ran into someone on the hallway.

I fell on my aft, fortunately all my rotors were still folded up so they wouldn't be bent again if I sat on them. My head aches, so was my chestplate.

"Vortex? What are you doing here?"

Oh yess, that voice… I looked up, oh how I miss that voice… "Onslaught, how am I glad to see you! Please get me out of here! That psyco copter was trying to make me sleep with him!"

Onslaught didn't fall as how I had, he then offered a hand to get me up. I took it, eventually. Onslaught still bigger and heavier than me anyway. "Well, yes, about that… You should do as what he said. Don't worry, he won't disturb you as you thought he will."

"But I just don't want to!"

"Vortex, please, we all enduring the same thing. I myself paired off with Hot Spot, Brawl with Groove, Swindle with Streetwise, and poor Blast Off had to pair with… _him_."

I winced at the name. Blast Off had to be together with _him_? That was when I realised that I should be thankful that I had only paired off with Blades, but I also felt sorry for Blast Off. He's a good mech, he didn't deserve to be there in the first place.

"How long have you been woke up, anyway?"

"Have just." I lowered my rotors down. "And also just talked to Blades, but he then went off for a meeting, he said. Anyway, why the frag you didn't answer my comm?"

"I was occupied by talking many things with Hot Spot in the main room and the others were on statis." Onslaught took a step forward, "How's your rotors?" He touched one of my rotors, being one of a few mech I allowed to do that.

"Three numb and one functional, not a big deal. Blades said it'll take a day or two to get them fixed."

Onslaught leaned closer to me and whispered, "You need to statis, Vortex. Statis now." and he withdrew himself.

"I'd like to if there's no fact that I have to do it with someone I hate." I spat.

"If statis now, Blades would made sure you are safe."

I frowned, "He'd make the situation worse! Who knew what he could do to me?!"

"Did he talked to you about the statis plan?"

I leaned my back on a nearby wall, "Um… yes. He said he'll take the sofa if I feel not comfortable for having him"

"Then you'd have no problem. Remember, you can trust these Autobots, okay?"

I remained _équellent_, and looking to the floor

"Look at me. You would at least try to trust these Autobots, okay?"

I liked the way Onslaught comforting me; it was pleasing. As if he really was my bond. Unable to resist _that_ voice, I looked up, "Yes, I'll try."

Onslaught drew back, "Good. Statis now, your system need it." The amusement in his voice was clear

I couldn't reply to that other than "Okay." and went back to Blades' room.

"Comm me if you need anything." Onslaught told me before I close the door to the room. My emotions were swirling right now and I didn't really care about that.

* * *

Équellent means silent in Ecre language XD


	5. Chapter 5

I started writing this on this Saturday because I forgot that the days are running very quickly -_-

* * *

After we had arrived on the site Protectobots' base, Blades carried Vortex to First Aid's 'medbay' for repair and fixing whilst the others and I went to the main room, whilst the Protectobots was having some words with Optimus Prime. Shortly after, they entered. Almost all of the Protectobots were there. They let us sit on a thing like a chair or something, but it was squishy and all blue. I had to be brave; I don't know what they were thinking or had in mind for us.

/Onslaught, you think we just have to do whatever they had in mind for us?/

It was Blast Off talking through the gestalt bond, still as cautious as ever. /Just stay calm, Blast Off. I'm sure they will not do anything harm to us. And I recommend that you all close your comm link, just in case they were able to listen to us./

They did that, eventually. Then someone stepped on and said something.

"Well, uh, I think you're already knew us, so I wouldn't bother you with introduction. I already knew you as well," said Hot Spot, I'm sure he was.

He added, "Optimus has arranged your statis plan. Each one of you will be staying with one of us for the time being."

None of us said anything after that. Only sounds of everyday machines were sounded over the room. I could sense the growing tension among us. I checked and scanned the room for any security cameras and/or weapon hidden behind the walls, well, there is one security camera near a big thing with large screen, I am sure that wasn't a console since it didn't has an input panel. I became aware if First Aid were watching us whilst preparing to do something to Vortex, but I told myself again that this wasn't the Protectobots we knew, they were more than different in paint jobs. In the room, none of us exchanged looks. Our EM fields did not touch each other, even among my gestalts. However, no so long after, Brawl spoke, which became a bit surprise among us.

"So, who's sleeping with who?"

The time those words spoken, all of us went looking to Brawl, surprised. Brawl then lowered his head in fear and said in a low tone, "You're not gonna torture me, right?"

Hot Spot and Groove exchanged looks at each other, and then shrugged. "N-no, of course not."

Hot Spot then took a datapad next to him. It looks like he wasn't too keen of the new statis plan Optimus had arranged for the whole of us whilst we were on this dimension. "Here's the plan. Onslaught, you're going to share room with me."

I tensed; I think it'll be fine as long as he didn't touch me or tried to do anything to me. I was going to protest, though, but I remained silent.

"Swindle will be with Groove. Blast Off will be with Streetwise. Vortex will be with Blades."

Fortunately Vortex didn't end up with First Aid. I'm sure he wouldn't even dare to enter his room. Blast Off and Swindle became a bit tensed, though. I didn't realised the next sentence in favour of seeing Brawl tensed up almost instantly.

"And Brawl will be with First Aid."

Brawl then looked up right to meet Hot Spot's eyes, clearly did not like the plan. His muzzle moving slowly now and then. "M-me?"

"Yes. Optimus said it is best to do the plan like this so that we could get to know each other better. I had proposed that it'd be better if you statis with your own group and so is me, but he still thought this is the best option."

None of us said anything after, but Brawl muzzle was still moving. I knew he was in a surprised and afraid mood. He was now moving here and there on the squishy thing, showing that he was uncomfortable.

"Well, if no one of you have any question, I think it's better to go statis. Your roommate will show you to your room, except for you, Brawl; Blades will escort you for First Aid is occupied now. But Onslaught, please stay here, I have something to talk with. And, Protectobots, return here at 21:30"

Swindle, Brawl, and Blast Off went away with their roommates, whilst I stayed where I was. Onslaught waited for a few minutes until there were only both of us left. I knew Hot Spot was looking at me; I didn't dare to look to his eyes, instead I was looked down.

After an uncomfortable silence, I spoke. "So, what are you going to do with me?"

He surprised a little, "Well… you are the leader of the Combaticons, right? I was just going to ask some questions regarding your gestalts."

Questions, right. I tried my best not to show any sign of weaknesses whilst he was thinking, I can tell by the way he playing with his hands.

He spoke, "Onslaught, was there something you'd want to talk with, about your gestalts? You know, like had something ever happened among us in your universe?"

For a moment, I was thinking that I should tell him about that kidnap, that which caused an internal trauma to Vortex. Maybe by telling him that, Hot Spot would tell First Aid to try not to get too close to Vortex in fear he would freaked out. That would be good for both of him. I had already tried to trust them; always reminding myself that this wasn't the Protectobots we knew. But then I remember, all of us had agreed that we would never speak of it, anywhere, anytime. The only ones who would remember that kidnap were only us, no other was going to, except for Megatron and Soundwave, they only knew that we were kidnapped, they didn't know what we've been through it. Vortex would have to endure this by himself

"I—no. There is nothing to talk with."

Okay, I now could sense how awkward this situation was.

"Well, if you really does not have anything to speak, I'd say you statis now. And if you need any energon, there's some on my room."

I am sure he was also felt the same awkwardness as I felt. When I stood up, he continued, "My room is the second room in that hallway. Just go what way through and then turn right. The first one is Blades'. I have some checks to do. You can statis on my berth, I don't mind."

I nodded, then went to the hallway which Hot Spot pointed. I saw Hot Spot had something with his datapad before I turned. I was aware he programmed something on me, but I wiped off that idea. Just when I walked before Blades' room, someone hopped and went straight to me. Fortunately, I didn't fall back, but not so with the one who ran into me.

I then recognised that Vortex was the one who ran into me. I thought he was on First Aid's medbay, "Vortex? What are you doing here?"

I looked right to him, he was still looking down, but then looked up. "Onslaught, how am I glad to see you! Please get me out of here! That psyco copter was trying to make me sleep with him!"

I offered a hand to get him up and he took it. Maybe he had done with Vortex's repair. Oh, and I forget that Vortex hadn't know the statis plan. "Well, yes, about that… You should do as what he said. Don't worry, he won't disturb you as you thought he will."

"But I just don't want to!"

"Vortex, please, we all enduring the same thing. I myself paired off with Hot Spot, Swindle with Groove, Blast Off with Streetwise, and poor Brawl had to pair with… _him_."

He winced at the name, I remembered not to speak First Aid's name in front of him. He stayed silent for a few moments, only to hear I asked him. ""How long have you been woke up, anyway?"

"Have just. And also just talked to Blades, but he then went off for a meeting, he said. Anyway, why the frag you didn't answer my comm?"

He sounded like just usual. It looked like he hadn't encountered something bad, or woke up whilst being repaired by First Aid.

"I was occupied by talking many things with Hot Spot in the main room and the others were on statis." Okay, 'many things' did not sound like it. I then took a step forward and touched his rotors, "How's your rotors?"

He didn't flinch or protest, "Three numb and one functional, not a big deal. Blades said it'll take a day or two to get them fixed."

Those were a big deal, if I said so myself. Medical programming came up to HUD, telling me the best things to do whilst on repair, but the only thing appeared at final was statis. Not a surprise since I had only the basics of medical. Then I lowered myself to Vortex and whispered in his audios, "You need to statis, Vortex. Statis now." and withdrew myself.

"I'd like to if there's no fact that I have to do it with someone I hate."

I know what he was feeling, "If statis now, Blades would made sure you are safe."

"He'd make the situation worse! Who knew what he could do to me?!"

"Did he talked to you about the statis plan?"

He put himself back to back with the wall, "Um… yes. He said he'll take the sofa if I feel not comfortable for having him"

He clearly didn't know the _overall_ statis plan. Blades didn't tell him. "Then you'd have no problem. Remember, you can trust these Autobots, okay?"

Not answering, he lowered his head and looked to the floor. Oh how I really wanted to do more than just whispered to him. At least I had to comfort him. Using a rather comforting and pleading tone, I spoke, "Look at me. You would at least try to trust these Autobots, okay?"

It seemed to work, slowly Vortex made his face to me, "Yes, I'll try."

I took a step backward and smiled behind my mask, amused, "Good. Statis now, your system need it."

"Okay." He then went back to Blades' room.

I spoke before he closed the door, "Comm me if you need anything." and he shut the door.

When the door was really closed, I sighed and continued my way to Hot Spot's room. These following days would be hard for all of us.

I listened and looked to my surroundings, there was nothing like security cameras. Then I arrived at Hot Spot's room and checking it again, and so, there was no security camera. The room in front of me was rather clean and big, with a rather large berth for 2 mechs, a desk with some datapads and also a rack with some datapads on it, a dispenser of energon, and a private wash rack.

I stepped in and took an empty cube, then filled it from the dispensed and sat on the berth. It was also squishy. I finished the cube almost instantly, how long had I been off from energon again?

I put the empty cube on a small table beside the berth and laid myself. It's funny with the berth; I found it rather weird, but comfortable in a good way. It made me within some moments, statis programming came online and my vision slowly became off.

What would happen tomorrow, I hoped it would not be so difficult for the whole of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh, delayed update again -_-

* * *

"It's Brawl, right?"

"Um, yes?"

"I'm Blades. I guess you had a bad day, huh?"

Unlike the Brawl I knew from the Decepticon, this Brawl was all quiet. Far too quiet, if I say so myself. He didn't speak unless if I asked him, for our not-so-5-minutes togetherness. I always liked to go to Aid's room, for you-know-why. But now I had Vortex to keep eyes on.

He didn't reply my previous question. I guess he was too tired to answer. Aid's room was near, anyway. When we arrived, I entered the code and told him the code too, because he was going to stay in this room for Primus knew how long. Surprisingly, he was all quiet when I explained to him about the room. Heh, I've been with First Aid for longer than anyone has, even more than Hot Spot.

"…and there's energon dispenser. You can take as much as you want, I'm sure Aid won't mind."

He sat on the berth and didn't say anything, not even looking up. He constantly moving on the berth, I guess he felt uneasy. But, who could blame him? I myself felt uneasy for being close with him, but I just had to. Just had to.

"Okay, I leave you now. If you need something, just ask, okay?"

He didn't say anything when I left him. Well, maybe just need some times to catch up with any of us. I then went into my room to see if Vortex had done with Aid's repair.

* * *

He was adorable. Adorable 'lil Vortex. Hehe, he acted like a sparkling. I didn't know whether that was in his natural or caused by me or whatever. I went to Aid's medbay first to make sure he didn't get a spark attack or didn't fly away. Aid had this something for rotors, including me. But he had been 'tame' enough when he get near me. We had interfaced quite a few times already, and he said I could be so naughty when it all comes to interfacing stuff. Oh and he hardly able to keep himself to be quiet when interfacing. And he can't keep his hands away from my rotors, which are really sensitive. I was sure he couldn't control himself much when Vortex was in his medbay.

The appointment? Heh, do it later. I was gonna check on Aid first. I opened the medbay door and found First Aid giggling around whilst messing around with his datapad. He sat on the berth and didn't wear his mask. He didn't recognise me coming, it seemed.

"So, guess who's getting all horny all by himself in his medbay?"

He looked up to meet my gaze. Lol, his cute face blushed and I saw _zast emosion_. It looked like he had been holding his thing for quite some times and he couldn't help himself. I walked to him and took to his datapad, and found photos of Vortex whilst getting fixed by him. Most photos showing Vortex without the mask. I'm not sure he removed that for he doesn't currently has a replacement or… on other purpose.

"Okay, what you had done to him?"

He took away his datapad from me with force and blushed. "I-I didn't do anything."

He was so adorable when he was all blushed like this. I couldn't help myself but giggled.

"Why are you giggling?"

"You… it-it was just you."

He frowned, "What me?"

"You're so cute when you're blushed."

He whacked me on my side. I was just laughing; he was all too cute.

"You didn't went through the roof or get a spark attack, did you?"

"Fortunate-what?"

"You were giggling like mad whilst seeing Vortex's photos you captured. I'm not the copter anymore?"

"You are, but I just couldn't help myself."

I rolled my optics, "Almost forgot, Hot Spot wants all of us on the main room. Come on."

I walked past him through the door, "Oh, and one thing, delete the photos. You're bad."

"I'm not bad, you bad." said First Aid, getting up and pushing my back, "I'll delete those later."

Then we went to the main room.

* * *

I woke up with someone on my side, optics hadn't yet focused. But I knew my hands touched something like… rotor. Oh yeah, it was Vortex. I looked at his face, he was still using his visor, but his face was rather… handsome, if I could say so myself. I had better get up first before he realise that I was beside him. Processor slowly became online; I got up on my aft and checked my chronometer. Still 09:21 on the morning.

I got up, took a cube of energon on the bedtable, and sat back down. What was I going to do today again? I emptied the cube and remembered last night. Hot Spot told me to have a flight with Vortex today. But I thought it was too early for him. I mean, he was just arrived here, among the ones he once knew as enemies.

Suddenly I heard a sound. I turned my head and found Vortex was waking up. His visor slowly glowing blue and when it fully online, the owner of it screamed, surprised, and backed off. Well, fortunately my berth was next to the wall, so he didn't fall down. It would be embarrassing.

"Morning,"

He didn't reply, maybe he still shocked by my presence. Maybe his reaction on last night had some connexion to this. I mean, I was starting to worry about him. He, I mean, the usual Vortex, didn't usually acted like this. Far different, even. He was known as 'the pyscho copter', both on Autobots and Decepticons, as I remembered. I didn't know what had happened between us in his universe, but I hoped it wasn't all too bad.

I thought I had to give him some times. "Um, if you need energon, just take it there. I'm gonna have some words with Hot Spot."

He continued to stare at me and didn't answer.

"Don't worry, you're not a prisoner here. Just do what you want, but don't do any damage, okay? I'm gonna go out."

I left him without words, because I thought it was better for him.

* * *

Hot Spot was in front of the monitor on the control room when I came in. He was checking the base's security, I could see from the doorframe.

"It's not like you to wake up this time of morning, Blades."

What? Did he already recognise me standing on the doorframe? I thought I usually woke up on this 9:00 and up.

"What do you mean?" I stepped closer.

"Usually you wake up when the others are taking their morning energon."

"How do you know I was standing behind you anyway?"

"The security camera."

Oh yeah. The camera. Sometimes I wonder why those weren't installed on private rooms, but I thought it was better. I then walked to his next.

"Oh yeah, I wanna talk to you."

"About?"

"It's about Vortex's fly."

He turned off the monitor and faced me, "Do you have any problem regarding him?"

"It's not exactly a problem, but, don't you think it's too fast? I'm starting to think that there's something wrong with him. Like something had happened between us in his universe."

He tapped his chin, "I already talked to Onslaught last night, but he didn't want to say anything. I guess it has something to do with his team's pride."

I raised my optics, "You talk too high. Just say Onslaught didn't want Vortex's biggest secret or worst dream or worst experiences or anything be known by us."

"Which is to keep his pride."

"I prefer to say to make his team braver by facing it by himself."

Hot Spot sighed, "Okay. You have your word."

"You two are talking about…"

He and I turned our heads to the door and saw First Aid was standing there, but he wore his mask unlike last night. First Aid then stepped in.

"We weren't talking about anything."

"I'm not sure with you, Blades."

Hot Spot said, "Just a thing on Vortex. That is all."

The moment he heard Vortex, his EM field flared so hard. Seriously, just hearing the name?

"Vortex? What's with him?"

"Um, nothing, exactly."

He looked at me with focused visor. I was getting nervous just by be seen in this way.

"Say, Blades, First Aid, why don't we go to the main room and clean up for our guests?"

"I suppose we can." I said. First Aid just obeyed, and the three of us went to the main room.


End file.
